Tarde
by Aivlis-chan
Summary: Te enamorarias de alguien que se parece a tu primer amor? Capitulo 5. La verdad que esconde la mentira.
1. Chapter 1

……

Capitulo 1: Solo es una fiesta de compromiso

N/A: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen

- OYE…mmm ¿qué pretendes?- disfrutando los besos en el cuello que le son proporcionados

- Sabes…hoy es… mi… fiesta …de … compromiso…con …una…bella…mujer- el hombre aprovecha para seguir besando su cuello y desabrochar el saco y la blusa de aquella mujer frente a el – pero… puedo…llegar…tarde…si UD. … acepta … salir…con…migo-

-lo sient…mmm… señor hoy no puedo- tomando las manos de aquel hombre con las suyas nerviosas para evitar que le quitara la ropa en ese momento- debo de trabajar y tengo un compromiso al que no puedo faltar- se gira quedando frente a frente. Acomodo las manos de el tras su espalda y lo abrazo por el cuello

-Entonces no falte a su compromiso señorita- dándole un fugaz beso en los labios y soltando el abrazo

Mientras ella se arregla su ropa, el, ayuda a guardar todas las cosas que había llevado para hacer una presentación, momentos antes, en aquella sala de juntas.

-Con su permiso Lic. Kitamura, esperamos la respuesta en el Bufete-

-No se preocupe Ing. Higurashi nos comunicaremos- tomando ella sus cosas, el cordialmente- permítame le ayudo. Tomo un portafolio y la maletilla que contenía una laptop, mientras ella tomaba otro portafolio con documentación.-la acompaño a su vehículo.- Ella accedió mientras esperan el ascensor.

- No se te vaya a ocurrir llegar tarde Ahome, sabes que todos van a estar ahí- Ya dentro del ascensor indicando ir a la estacionamiento.

-Lo se, lo se, pero no me dejaron salir más temprano, por lo de la presentación a "TU" compañía, así que a la hora que llegue, DEACUERDO?- dando un fugaz beso en los labios.

-No me gusta que lo tomes a al ligera, sabes que nos vamos a casar muy pronto…- interrumpido

-Si, pero también te dije que no era necesario esta fiesta. Te expliqué que tengo muchísimo trabajo. Sabes que debo de conseguir tu proyecto, si no lo obtengo ni aumento, ni asenso y me olvido de la remota posibilidad de que me hagan socia…., claro como aquí tu eres el jefe, que mas te da?-

-Kag, por favor…- Llegando a su destino, se abre la puerta del ascensor

-Intentaré llegar temprano pero…- localiza su auto con la vista y guiando con su mano al acompañante. Quita la alarma del auto. En silencio. Llegan y abre la puerta del copiloto para meter sus cosas ayudada por el. Cierra la puerta del copiloto y se dirige al otro lado para subirse. Seguida por su acompañante. Se voltea de golpe quedando de frente.

-Tan solo no vayas a faltar princesa…- mientras se agacha para abrazarla, tomando en cuenta q el es 23cm más alto q ella-

-No faltaré Koga.- Pero al tratar de separarse de el, la retiene y le da un rico beso apasionado. El tan solo cierra la puerta del auto y la ve marcharse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Próximo capítulo: "Por poco"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Por poco

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

N/A: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen

Tampoco las cancines que en este o en otros capítulos utilizo

Esta historia esta adaptada en una telenovela llamada Sonata de invierno, más la intervención

de mi imaginación. Jijijiji

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Se encontraba manejando su automóvil, contenta por los resultados de la presentación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ing. Higurashi planteo todo como yo lo quería ver; costos, mano de obra, tempo estimado de la construcción, fallas por errores técnicos. La verdad es que me he quedado sorprendido, ahora veo por que Katzuragi te contrato jajajaja- dentro de la sala de juntas

-Gracias Lic. Akashia- con una sonrisa tímida

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Jijijijijij. Lo sabia, sabia que les agradaría mi presentación- con la mano derecha en el volante y la otra en con su puño cerrado frente a su boca se reía pícaramente. Dando vuelta en una avenida transitada de Tokio. La luz roja de un semáforo.

-Pondré la radio- buscando alguna estación que tocara música pop, rock, de lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que escuchara estaría bien. Cambia la luz a verde. En eso, la estación comienza a tocar una canción que reconoció de inmediato.

-Oh! por dios,-Sube el volumen de la canción.

Me tomo un café con tu ausencia  
y le enciendo un cigarro a la nostalgia  
le doy un beso en el cuello  
a tu espacio vació.

-Tenía años que no escuchaba esa canción- comenzó a tararearla

Me juego un ajedrez con tu historia  
y le acaricio la espalda a la memoria  
seduciendo al par de zapatos azules  
que olvidaste.

Pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

Y charlo de política  
con tu cepillo de dientes  
con visión tan analítica  
como cuando te arrepientes

Realmente no estoy tan solo  
quien te dijo que te fuiste  
si aun te encuentro cocinando  
algún recuerdo en la cocina  
o en la sombra que dibuja la cortina

Realmente no estoy tan solo

Quien te dijo que te fuiste  
si uno no esta donde el cuerpo  
sino donde mas lo extrañan  
y aquí se te extraña tanto

Tu sigues aquí  
sin ti  
conmigo  
quien esta contigo  
si ni siquiera estas tu

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra vez vienes a mi mete?- lo dice para si, sin dejar de tararear la canción y con las lágrimas saliendo sin cesar

Platico con tus medias de seda  
y le preparo un croissant al recuerdo  
mientras le rasco una rodilla  
a esta vida sin vida

Le canto una canción a la nada  
y me burlo de la melancolía  
mientras le subo el cierre  
a la falda de las ganas

Sintiendo tantas cosas  
Realmente no estoy tan solo  
sola tu que estas conmigo  
y no te fuiste contigo.

- Tu, aun estas en mi ….- otra luz roja del semáforo, se quedo viendo esa luz que le impedía seguir su camino …

- Tu, aun estas en mi ….- otra luz roja del semáforo, se quedo viendo esa luz que le impedía seguir su camino …

-Oye, oye, no te duermas debes irte.-Despierta sobre un sofá que le es familiar, reconoce el lugar.

-Si ya voy, pero antes de irme ...¿me das un beso?- la persona se acerca a ella rápidamente

-Para ti lo que sea- tomándola por sorpresa de la cintura… la cargo para que quedaran cara a cara. La besó. De forma tierna y dulce. Pero su falta de aire logro que el beso se deshiciera. Ella se aferro a el abrazándolo por le cuello. Sus frentes juntas, sus respiraciones sincronizadas. El ambiente se sentía muy romántico.

-Sabes una algo- dijo bajándola al piso con mucho cuidado –Te amo….

PIIIIIIIIIIITTTT, Piiiittttttt, el sonido de un claxon la despertó de su sueño

-No ves que ya esta el verde- lo dijo un automovilista algo enojado,- muchos llevamos prisa

Lo único que termino de escuchar de la canción

Tu sigues aquí  
sin ti  
conmigo  
quien esta contigo  
si ni siquiera estas tu!

-Creo que aun no sales de mi vida… eh! –toca su rostro con una de sus manos- estoy …. Llorando?- en eso observa a un policía acercarse

-Señorita se encuentra bien? el semáforo volvió a cambiar a rojo y UD. Nunca avanzó.

-Si oficial, en el próximo verde me voy-

-¿Está segura?

-Si oficial, gracias.- lo vi seguir su camino y en el próximo verde se arrancó

Legando a la recepción del bufete.

-Ing. Higurashi-

-Si ¿que pasa? Aru-chan?-

-El Ing. Katzuragi mi mando a entregarle a cada uno de los jefes de departamento este memo.

-Gracias Aru-chan. – Camino a su oficina- mmm. Es de carácter urgente ¿de qué tratará?-

Llegando a su oficina deja todo en el sillón. Se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a leer.

_A quien corresponda _

_Presente_

_Pór medio de la presente se les informa, a todos los jefes de departamento, que deben de presentarse el día de hoy a las 18:30 hrs. en al sala de junta, para una reunión importante que tratara varios puntos de interés_

_Sin más por el momento me despido._

_ATTE._

_Ing. A. Katzuragi_

-Que raro, pero bueno,…..- haber ¿a que hora son?- Se da cuenta 18:25- Creo que llegaré a tiempo

Al llegar a la sala de juntas se dio cuenta que ya había empezado la junta.

-Pues con la pena…- abre la puerta de la sala- disculpen…-pero fue interrumpida por una voz familiar

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí- lo dijo el Ing. Katzuragi. Se sonrojo tanto cuando todos voltearon a verla- Pero pase Ing. Higurashi, pase y tome asiento.

-De hecho Ing. A UD la estábamos esperando-

-¿A mi?- con incredulidad

-Si, nos acaba de llamar el Lic. Akashia – Ahome sintió un nudo en la garganta- y la verdad no me esperaba menos de UD. Sabe que el Lic. Nos llamó 5 minutos después de que termino su presentación para confirmar la aceptación del proyecto por el bufete?

Todos se le quedaron viendo con admiración, y ella estaba realmente sorprendida, no lo podía creer, pero no sintió las piernas y nada……

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Próximo capítulo: "Estas cosas suelen pasar"


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Estas cosas suelen pasar

_______________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen

Tampoco las canciones que en este o en otros capítulos utilizo

Esta historia esta adaptada en una telenovela llamada Sonata de invierno, más la intervención

de mi imaginación. Jijijiji

______________________________________________________________________________

Se sentía muy bien, relajada…

Más bien un poco mareada.

Recordaba la sensación, la conocía.

-Despierta.-

-Esa voz… la conozco- pensó Ahome

-Esta despertando, tranquilízate-

-¡Eh!... despertando…- Pensó. Comenzó abrir sus ojos. Identificó el lugar. Sala de juntas. Pero había algo… todos los que estaban presentes… estaban alrededor de mi.

-Afortunadamente en todo el piso hay botiquín de primeros auxilios-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ahome un poco confundida, o más bien mareada.

-Pues te nos desmayaste. Eso es todo.-

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, Ing. Higurashi ¿se encuentra mejor? - pregunta el ing. Katzuragi

-Si- contestó

-Bueno, pues entonces… regresemos a nuestros asientos para seguir con la junta- Como una orden

Ahome se quedo un poco confundida, pero sabia muy bien donde se encontraba.

-Bueno, sigamos en donde nos quedamos.-

-El primer punto a tratar es, obviamente, el nuevo contrato par la construcción de la obra para el hotel de la compañía Akashia Corp. Higurashi, tienes la fecha de firma de contrato ? –

-Si, de hecho el contrato preliminar ya esta listo, y la fecha de entrega que estipule fue de 5 días a partir de la aceptación del proyecto. Así que mañana hablo con el representante de Akashia Corp para recordarles.-

- De acuerdo, Ing. Higurashi.- dejo en silencio a toda la sala, mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.- ¡Ah! Es verdad. Les informo entonces que la Ing. Higurashi es, a partir del día lunes, su la nueva jefa del área de ingenierías.-

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por nuevo nombramiento. Ahome se sentía tan feliz, pero trató y consiguió mantener la calma, pero dentro de ella tenia esa alegría que no aguantaba. Deseaba que terminara la junta.

-El otro punto importante. Como saben este bufete de ingenieros se creo hace años con la dirección del Ing. Minamoto y un servidor. Y de eso ya hace 25 años.- Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por que le director del bufete nunca s e había dirigido a ellos con ese tono triste.- Debido a que me han detectado una falla cardiaca, que es peligrosa si no me atiendo inmediatamente, debo de dejar la dirección de este bufete-

Todos se quedaron sin habla. Por un momento, lo único que se escuchaba en la sala…

En del aire acondicionado.

-NOOO- lo fue ha abrazar una de las personas que estaban presentes.-No se puede ir todavía le falta mucho por enseñarnos.

-Hija no te preocupes- levantando la vista hacia todos los presentes- No me voy a morir solo me voy ha atender, y debo de dejar esto. Entiendan es por mi salud.- todas las chicas ahí comenzaron a llorar y los hombre presentes, fueron y tendieron la mano como muestra de respeto.

-Bueno ya que terminó todo esto, ahora lo importante es que el lugar no se va a quedar vacío, ya hay persona para el puesto.- todos se quedaron a la expectativa y muy sorprendidos por el cambio del tono de voz que utilizó: de autoridad.- Se hará cargo mi hijo.

¡Oh! Sorpresa. Nadie sabía que tenía hijos.

-El se llama Ren Katzuragi. Se incorporará a partir del día lunes con ustedes. Y bueno eso es todo por el día de hoy. Cuídense y nos vemos mañana a laborar. Aun así les pasare un comunicado a cada una de las áreas para q estén al tanto de lo que se hablo en esta junta. – Todos se acercaron para darle un abrazo al Ing. Katzuragi.

Pero hubo algo en la sala, cuando solamente quedaba una persona, que hizo que el ing. Se tornara aun más tiste. Ahome agachada.

-Hija ¿qué tienes?-

-Señor, yo , yo …-solo lo abrazo. Dejando caer gotitas saladas de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, mi hijo llevaré todo el proyecto contigo, el es Ing. Civil, y quiere involucrarse con todo esto, el trae mucha experiencia en este tipo proyectos, hija deja de llorar.-

-No, no, no puedo- siguió abrazándola hasta q dejaron de caer esas gotitas saladas. Recibió un pañuelo del Ing.

-Debes estar linda, no debes de llorar recuerda que hoy es tu fiesta de compromiso y si no mal recuerdo tienes que estar ahí a alas 8 de la noche- era verdad se había olvidado de eso

-¿Va ha ir señor?-

-Claro que voy ha ir, no me lo perdería por nada-

-Gracias-

-Ahora ve e impáctalos con tu belleza-

-Ah señor no me diga eso-

-No me digas ¿qué el vestido que esta en tu oficina no lo usaras hoy?- Se puso rojo, roja

-Ve, cámbiate, y vete. Nosotros llegamos allá.-

-si- Fue directo a su oficina por el vestido. Afortunadamente el edificio había regaderas.

Se metió a las regaderas. Sentía el agua correr por todo su cuerpo…

-Creo que tu herida ha sido atendida- Lo dijo un chico, guardando todo lo que utilizo en un botiquín de primeros auxilios-

-Gracias- recargándose en uno de los sillones de aquella hermosa sala. Ella reconoce el lugar.

-Pues deberías de tener cuidado, sabes que eres medio torpe en la cocina, así que evita hacerlo- ordenó. Se acuesta sobre sus piernas y se quedan viendo.

-Yo solo quería prepararte de comer, se que vienes muy cansado de la escuela y también no comes muy bien-

-Si eso lo se muy bien, pero no debes de preocuparte tanto por mi de acuerdo- Lo dijo el chico con un tono más gentil.- Me besas-

Sin esperar lo beso con una ternura, parecía que lo protegía de todo su alrededor…

AHHHHH- Gritó y Despertó al sentir el agua fría. Cerró las llaves lo más rápido que pudo. Tomo una toalla.

-¿Por qué me acuerdo de ti?- se seca su cuerpo. Sabes aunque no estas ya aquí, aun recuerdo tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo.- Se agacho con la toalla puesta. Soltando unas lágrimas- bueno a vestirme que ya debo irme.

El vestido era divino. Strapless, entallado largo y blanco. Fue lo único que se puso en las regaderas.

En su oficina. Unas zapatillas blancas.

Su cabello corto, la hizo ver sensacional al peinarlo de lado con un broche del mismo color. Con poco maquillaje. Parecía una princesa. Tomo el bolso y una chalina, que hacia juego con sus zapatillas.

Salio del edificio viendo la hora 07:16. Despidiéndose del guardia de seguridad en turno.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Próximo capítulo: "La luz de un semáforo"


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Parte 1. _**La luz de un semáforo**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N/A: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen

Tampoco las canciones que en este o en otros capítulos utilizo

Esta historia esta adaptada en una telenovela llamada Sonata de invierno, más la intervención de mi imaginación. Jijijiji

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Día de la fiesta de compromiso**

07:18 p.m.

Estacionamiento

-Diablos ¿dónde están las malditas llaves del auto?-Ahome desesperada coloca el bolso sobre su auto, buscando desesperadamente esas "malditas llaves"- Si no me apuro llegaré tarde y se enojará Koga conmigo- buscando…..- ¡Ah! que bien las encontré- Se mete al auto. Trata de encenderlo.- Demonios, maldita sea no arranca- Sigue intentando- Vamos…vamos…vaMOS… VAMOS. MALDITA COSA POR QUE NO ARRANCAS-

Bajo del auto, furiosa. – Ahome, tranquila, deja al maldito auto y toma un mugre taxi- Se dijo azotando la puerta del propio.

07:40 p.m.

Ya en la calle.

-No puedo creer que justamente hoy me este pasando esto a mi, no pasa ningún taxi o si pasan están ocupados- Mente en blanco

- ¡Ya seee! Caminare un poco a al avenida principal para tomar un taxi-

07:53 p.m.

La gente la veía extraño, hora pico (mucha gente sale de trabajar), con ese vestido todo entallado y muy bonito.- Ya casi llego a la avenida, solo 2 calles- se escuchaba claramente el sonidote los autos por la avenida, el abucheo de la gente al pasar.- Tan solo una calle y llego, una calle. Me atravesaré la avenida para tomarle taxi más derecho.

Camino lo más aprisa que pudo para tomar el siga peatonal, pero no alcanzó a llegar,- Demonios- Pensó- Tendré que esperar al siguiente.

Luz verde…Siga

Comenzó a caminar mirando hacia el feo concreto, había mucha gente tratando de pasar, como dicen por ahí "Mira si es grande es el destino y esta ciudad chica ", levanto la vista . ahí estaban, estaban esos ojos dorados que siempre había deseado ver desde hace años… solo se quedo inmóvil.

**Día de la fiesta de compromiso**

05:16 p.m.

En el departamento de un novio… más preciso en su habitación

-Koga, hijo te vez guapísimo- Dándole un abrazo

-Gracias mamá-

-Aun que tu prometida no es muy de mi agrado….- haciendo una mueca con la boca

-Mamá…-

-El ya escogió a la mujer con la que quiere compartir su vida. Déjalo en paz Nad..- lo dice un padre un poco molesto por el comentario hacia su futura nuera

-Lo siento Sho, pero ella no me gusta para mi hijo, no esta…digámoslo así…a si altura-

-Si eso lo se- lo dijo el padre del novio provocando una sonrisa en su esposa un gesto de su hijo de desacuerdo- por lo que nos ha dicho Koga ella… mide 1.53m o ¡me equivoco?- Riéndose padre e hijo, mientras que su madre furiosa por aquel comentario , según ella, fuera de lugar.

- Pero ya veremos quien esa tal Ahome Higurashi- Enojada, salió de la habitación del chico

-Es verdad, aun no conozco a la susodicha

-Es hermosa padre, es hermosa, es lo único que te puedo decir, ah y que también va ha llegar tarde,-

-Y eso hijo…-

-Ya ves tiene que hacer mil y un cosas que ella cree importantes…-

-Ah ¿si? , ¿Cómo que cosas hijo?-

-Para ella es importante obtener la jefatura de ingenierías del bufete que esta llevando el proyecto de la construcción del nuevo hotel de la empresa, en Okinawa. Según ella, si obtiene el proyecto su jefe la hace jefa de esa área, por lo que estaría cerca para que la admitan como socia.-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Ella tiene27, ¿Por qué?-

-Hijo, ella es una profesional, tiene sueños, si en verdad la quieres debes apoyarla en ese sueño, es difícil obtener un puesto así en el bufete en el que trabaja, ya que Katsuragi es muy estricto, tu no lo conoces, el y yo fuimos amigos en el bachillerato y ha llegada a donde esta por sus exigencia para consigo. Y la verdad hijo, admiro a tu prometida, por que ha cumplido con las expectativas de ese viejo loco-

-Sabes padre, creo que tienes razón-

-Hijo, no creas, Tengo razón- ambos se abrazaron y soltaron una fuerte risa

06:30 p.m.

Tocan la puerta del departamento de un novio

Abre.

-¡OH por dios! Llegaron a tiempo-

Una pareja.

-Y si de lugar de decir tonterías nos permites pasar- lo dijo el caballero.

-Sango, Miroku. Pasen. ¡Caramba! Pensé que no vendrían-

-Koga. -Abrazando por los hombros a ese hombre de la puerta- No me perdería la gran fiesta de compromiso de mis amiguitos.-

-Pero pasen chicos- dijo asomándose el padre de Koga, Sho.

-Señor- Se pasa Mroku, como Pedro por su casa,- se dan un gran abrazo.

-Hijo cuanto tiempo-

-Señor ya tiene 4 años que no nos veíamos-

-Si de hecho desde el primer año de ese pequeño diablillo-

-¿Te refieres a Azoran? Sho- Lo dice una mujer que esta saliendo de la cocina- Pero ¿qué esperan que no avanzan de la puerta?- dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo y su amiga

-Claro Nad, a quien más. Por cierto ¿dónde lo dejaron?-

-Con mi mamá señor Kitamura- Dijo Sango

-Pero ¿quieren algo de tomar?-

-No señor, se me ensucia el SMOKING y sale cara la tintorería.-

La risa se escucho en toda la habitación.

07:43 p.m.

Salón de la fiesta

-Ahome no llega, estoy preocupado-

-Calma llegará a salvo- Dándole una palmadita al novio desesperado

-Gracias Miruku-

-Sabia q esa mujer iba a dejar a mi hijo en ridículo- el comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a los presentes

-Cálmate Nad, tu no sabes lo que ocasionó que llegue retrazada-

-Esperemos unos 15 minutos y le llamamos a su celular-

-Buena idea Sango- dijo Koga

-¿Han llegado muchos invitados? Hijo- pregunto una mamá muy desesperada

-Pues ya casi todos los que habíamos invitado….de hecho falta el señor Katsuragi

-Ya ves hijo, a lo mejor tuvieron algún retrazo que los hará llegar tarde tu no te…- fue interrumpido

-Hola "Viejo lento" ¿cómo has estado?-

-Hola "viejo loco" , yo he estado disfrutando mi vida sin presiones y ¿tu? ¿Ya cediste a Ren el bufete?-

-Claro que si Sho, de hecho comienza a trabajar el lunes junto con Ahome en el proyecto del hotel en Okinawa, ellos dos estarán a cargo de todo así que Koga, no te preocupes ese hotel quedara estupendo, tienes a mi mejor ingeniero del bufete y al ganador de premio de ingeniería trabajando para ti ¿ qué más puedes pedir? Jajajajaaj- Se escucharon las risas de ambos señores

-Oye x cierto Hiro, ¿no iba a venir Ren contigo?-

-Pues se supone Sho, pero mientras veníamos decidió bajarse por el restauran Rist, el que esta por tu compañía, dijo textualmente "para que voy a una fiesta de personas que ni siquiera conozco" y le dijo al chofer que se detuviera y se bajo… por cierto, cambiando de tema y ¿dónde esta la novia?-

- Eso es lo que no Sabemos Sr. Katsuragi- dijo Koga

- Que raro. Yo la vi cuando salió del edificio, iba al estacionamiento-

-¿Cómo a que hora fue eso?-pregunto impacten el novio

-como a las 07:20, ya era para que hubiera llegado. De hecho mi hijo pasó por mi como a las 07:30 y nos venimos luego luego-

-Koga ¿a qué hora son?-

-Sango son 08:12-

-¡Llámale ¡-

**Día de la fiesta de compromiso**

06:23 p.m.

En la calle, hablando por teléfono celular.

-Demonios, tengo que pasar por mi papá, todo para ir a una estúpida fiesta de un compromiso de dos completos desconocidos-

-Y al menos ¿sabes sus nombres?-

-Ni eso princesa-

-Vaya, tu papá si es especial, ya quiero conocerlo-

-Si yo también quiero que se conozcan, para que sepa lo extraordinaria que eres, princesa.

-Pues no llego a ser tan extraordinaria, pero espero que le agrade a tu papá

-Si le agradarás. Y por cierto ¿Cuándo regresas princesa?-

-Llego en 3 o 4 días-

-¿Segura?-

-En 5 o en 6. La verdad, no se. Pero espero llegar lo más rápido que pueda, este desfile me esta volviendo loca-

-Pero es tas trabajando con ese diseñador famoso de nombre raro que me fastidia por que parece homosexual-

-Renn, no digas eso, se llama Fransua y no es homosexual

-¿lo conoces bien?-

-claro estudiamos juntos en Paris y te puedo asegurar que más de una vez entre a su dormitorio y no estaba precisamente solo-

-Y tu ¿qué hacías en su dormitorio?-

-El y yo éramos compañeros de proyectos, siempre estábamos "en onda" como el decía. Y siempre salíamos bien librados de todo. Y ahora haremos un desfile y será genial-

-Buena suerte en tus preparativos. Te extraño mucho.

-Yo también. Te amo

-Yo también te amo. Besos

-Bye

-Bye

07:06 p.m.

Bufete Katsuragi e Ing. . Oficina del director

-Vaya Ren por fin de nuevo en Tokio-

-Si papá, tenía años que no venía a Tokio-

-Si hijo ya más de 19 años-

-A si es papá, bueno ¿para qué soy bueno?-

-Hijo, voy a ir a la fiesta de compromiso de mi nueva jefa de Ingeniería. Y necesitaba darte estas copias del proyecto para que empieces a trabajar con ella el lunes. Toda la información esta ahí.- abre uno de los cajones del escritorio- Este es el disco de la presentación del proyecto a los empresarios de Akashia Corp.-

-Claro que los revisaré este fin de semana- Tras del escritorio del director del bufete había un gran ventanal el padre se levanto y se paró junto a el- Sabes Ren, tu eres el más indicado para manejar esto, yo ay estoy viejo—

-padre- lo interrumpe

-No Ren, déjame acabar-

-Esta bien papá-

-pero eso no significa que no vendré a corregir tus errores- Ren tan solo hizo un gesto de incomprensión ¿por qué su padre era tan raro? Siempre se preguntaba- dejando las bromas… -miro hacia el ventanal- Mira ahí va la futura novia- tan solo, Ren movió su cabeza en forma de negativo y dando una sonrisa a su padre- Mira hijo ven a verla, ven- El se acerco a donde estaba su padre- Que mala suerte ya no la viste. Sabes si Koga no la hubiera visto primero, estoy seguro que tu al hubieras conquistado-

-Padre..-

-Lo siento hijo, pero no te conozco a ninguna novia, y hasta empiezo a pensar que…..-

-Papa no soy homosexual-

-Está bien, está bien, si tú lo dices-

-Es quede eso te quiero hablar-

-Haber dime.-

-Ya tengo novia- Ni tardo no perezoso su papa le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Felicidades hijo. Y puedo saber ¿cómo se llama?-

-Ella se llama Kikyo Tsumi-

-Es la diseñadora de modas del "Centro Tokio" ¿no es así?-

-¿cómo al conoces?-

-Ella es amiga de la novia-

-Creo que me mencionó algo de una de sus amigas, pero no le di importancia-

-Ren vámonos se nos hace tarde-

-Si padre-

07:49 p.m.

Limousine

-Sabes papá, mejor no voy-

-pero Ren…-

-Además _para que voy a una fiesta de personas que ni siquiera conozco. _Leopara la limousine- el chofer vio al señor Katsuragi. El asintió con su cabeza, se orillo para detenerse y Ren Bajo.

07:49 p.m.

En la calle

-Demonios, por que tendría yo que ir ese compromiso, voy a mi casa- Llego a una avenida que se le hacía muy familiar, pero no espero mucho, el semáforo no tardo nada en cambiar al siga. Y la seguir su camino, vio una mujer hermosa, parecía un ángel vestida de blanco que se le había quedado viendo, completamente estática, pero el no hizo caso y siguió su camino

**Día de la fiesta de compromiso**

08:55

-Eres tu, eres tu- lo dijo con sus ojos- pero el solo le dio una mirada como cualquier persona desconocida.

Ella borro la sonrisa que se le había formado segundos antes y lo vio irse, sin moverse, la gente pasaba.

-EY, EY, despistada,- Volteo a ver quien llamaba. Era un señor que pasaba por ahí- decídete a donde vas el siga ya se va a terminar – Se dio cuenta, el siga duraba mas de 2 minutos, se había quedado anonadada. De inmediato se giro y cambio el rumbo de si destino. Estaba decidida a averiguar si ese hombre era _el._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Próximo capítulo: "Parte 2. Horas. El tiempo no pasa tan rápido como quisiera"

Gracias a todas las chicas que han leído este Fic.

De hecho es el primero que redacto. Y recibiré buenas y malas críticas.

Y de antemano les agradezco su tiempo.

ATTE.




	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: Parte 2. Horas. El tiempo no pasa tan rápido como quisiera"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N/A: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen

Tampoco las canciones que en este o en otros capítulos utilizo

Esta historia esta adaptada en una telenovela llamada Sonata de invierno, más la intervención de mi imaginación. Jijijiji

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**08:13**** p.m.**

(Perspectiva de Ahome)

Caminé entre la multitud, por un momento… pensé que lo había perdido, no lo encontraba.

Lo busque con la vista… Lo encontré. Había seguido a al derecha de donde yo venía. Lo pude reconocer por un suéter gris con negro. Se veía tan bien, tan guapo, tan sexy…

No, no, no, no, que estoy pensando, aun no se si es _El._ Pero me instinto me dice que "si" es _el._

Camina muy rápido, no… no podré alcanzarlo… Alcancé a observar como daba vuelta sobre en una de las esquinas, el problema era. Yo no conozco esa calle.

Había mucha gente, y no podía verlo, pues mi "bajísima estatura" ayudaba en mucho. Pero gracias a dios su suéter era lo único que podía reconocer en la multitud.

Pasamos por la boutique de mi Amiga Kikyo, por uno de los más famosos restaurantes de la zona. Ni siquiera me acuerdo del nombre, lo {unico que se es que es famoso.

Yo lo seguía con la vista. El jamás se percato de que lo venía siguiendo, pero esos ojos, esos ojos que me habían cautivado desde que lo conocí. NO HAY DUDA ES "EL"

En ocasiones anteriores me había equivocado, pero esta vez, esta vez…. Se que es _el_

**08:37**** p.m.**

Caminé y caminé…

Lo seguía, quería ver donde se encontraba ahora, que le gusta ver, quería… Lo quería: a _el._

Escuche sonar mi celular. Tome mi bolso buscando el celular tratando de no perderlo de vista. Pero cuando lo iba a contestar.

Lo seguía con la mirada

Alguien choco conmigo

Me giré para verlo y no perderlo

Cayó el teléfono

Le di un vistazo rápido

Al tratar de levantarlo alguien lo piso sin querer.

La persona trato de disculparse, pero no le di tiempo. No lo vi, lo pendí de nuevo,

Trate de buscarlo con la mirada, pero la persona me seguía pidiendo disculpas, tan solo le dije que no había problema.

Salí de ese pequeño tumulto. Pero fue demasiado tarde, no lo vi.

**09:23 p****.m.**

Recorrí cada una de las calles que había.

Lugar por lugar.

La desesperación de no encontrarlo se hizo presente.

La pequeña gota de felicidad que se había tenido mi corazón…fue evaporada por calor de la desesperación

Por un momento me perdí entre la multitud.

Los pequeños cristales salinos de mis ojos, salían.

No podía controlar esa sensación. **Frustración** y **coraje**. "Por haberlo perdido. De nuevo"

No me di cuenta que había llegado a un pequeño parque.

**10:00 p****.m.**

Me introduje en el parque y eme senté en uno de os columpios, me mecía lentamente.

En frete de los columpios donde yo me encontraba, había un pequeño bosque…

Eran las 10 de la noche, lo se por que conté las campanadas de un reloj de torre que, seguramente, se encontraba cerca de ese lugar.

…

Llevaba rato llorando, sin pensar nada.

Se me hacía tan familiar esta situación. No. Ya la había vivido anteriormente.

Inu Yasha. No eh dejado de pensar en ti. Desde tu _supuesta_ muerte.

-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti-

-NO. NO PUEDO- grite sin contenerme, me agache y las lágrimas salieron. Como si hubiera abierto la llave del agua.

De inmediato me di cuenta que alguien se acercaba a mi. Mi sorpresa fue tal…

Quede en SHOCK.

Era _EL_

Se acerco a mí. Se agacho para estar a mi altura.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

Fue lo único que le dejé articular

-¡Estás vivo, estás vivo! -Me balance contra el

Perdió el equilibrio y fuimos a caer al pasto frió, con su suave rocío.

El me miró.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Claro que si. –Alce mi rostro. Le besé.

El no me separo, correspondió mi beso. Lo que he anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo. Sentí sus manos tomar mi cintura.

Era tan suave, tan exquisito. En pocas palabras excitante.

Me separé de el.

Toque su rostro con mis manos. Sentí que me diría algo. Y lo calle con mi dedo índice.

-No me digas nada. Te espere siempre- …

Escuche a lo lejos…

-¡está despertando!,¡ está despertando!-

-Pero…- me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación, acostada en mi cama, con una pijama puesta.

-¿qué hago aquí?-

Vi como entro Koga a mi habitación junto con Miroku, Sango. Pude reconocer al Sr. Shotaro y a la señora Nadeshuko.

Todos se veían preocupados

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte

Koga se acerco a mi cama, me senté en mi cama. El solo me abrazó.-Estás bien princesa. Eso es lo que cuenta-

-Ahome, ¿recuerdas que paso ayer? O mejor dicho ¿sabes que día es hoy?-

- Si hoy es el día de la presentación del proyecto para el hotel de la Akashia CO. Y nuestra fiesta de compromiso. O ¿no? Koga.-

Sentí que mi blusa se estaba poniendo húmeda. Koga estaba llorando.

-Koga ¿estás bien?- Pero no solo Koga estaba llorando Sango estaba llorando sobre el hombro de Miroku y la señora Nadeshuko salio de la habitación. Seguida de su esposo

-Ahome. Ayer fue tu fiesta de compromiso. Nunca llegaste.- escuche decir a Sango. No comprendía.

Se había borrado un día de mi vida. Uno de los más importantes.

-No ¿llegue?- fue lo único que pude decir

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Próximo capítulo: "Una verdad que oculta una mentira"

Gracias a todas las chicas que han leído este Fic.

ATTE.




	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5: "Una verdad que oculta la mentira"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N/A: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen

Tampoco las canciones que en este o en otros capítulos utilizo

Esta historia esta adaptada en una telenovela llamada Sonata de invierno, más la intervención de mi imaginación. Jijijiji

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Perspectiva de Sango)

Caminaba hacia su casa, Sango la amiga más cercana de Ahome.

-Dejé a mi amiga sola, eso me preocupa mucho.- volteo a ver de ambos lados de la calle para poder pasar. – después de la sesión con Seshomaru, la vi muy triste, muy decaída. Pensé que con toda esta nueva responsabilidad del trabajo terminaría por olvidar ese mal recuerdo de Inu Yasha.

Llegue al lugar citado con mi esposo, ah ese Miroku siempre llega tarde.

Entre a la cafetería para esperarlo. Y ordené lo de siempre. Licuado de chocolate con hielo.

Que "mezcla tan rara", pero me gusta, o por lo menos esa fue la expresión que dijo mi amiga al escuchar por primera vez mi orden favorita.

-Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, nunca me imagine que Ahome no llegaría a la fiesta de "su" compromiso.-

Bebí un sorbo. Puse mi mano sobre mi frente

Mientras la otra tenía sostenido el vaso de esa "mezcla tan rara". Y lo recordé. Toda la escena. Todo fue muy extraño.

Yo estaba tan preocupada por que esa Ahome que no llegaba, que me perdí en mis pensamientos. Pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención, el celular del señor Katsuragi comenzó a sonar.

Obvio, contestó.

Escuche a lo lejos que dijo

-"¿qué paso hijo?"-

-….-

-Si hijo la conozco, de ella es la fiesta de compromiso-

-…-

-¿por qué la pregunta?-

-…-

-QUEEE- gritó el señor Katsuragi

-…-

-¿Dónde ESTAN?

-…-

-Vamos para aya-

De inmediato el señor Katsuragi se acerco a mi, yo estaba más cerca.

-¿Eres amiga de Ahome verdad?-

-Si señor-le conteste- ¿le paso algo?- un poco angustiada le pregunte

-No ella está bien, mi hijo la encontró desmayada en un parque a 20 minutos de aquí, me acaba de marcar preguntándome si conocía a Ahome-

-pero ¿cómo supo quien era ella? -

-Encontró su credencial de la empresa, por eso me marco-

- y ¿lo va a ver en el parque?-

-Me dijo que la iba a llevar a su casa para que no enfermara. Como es en el edificio contiguo, le quedo de pasó-

-Avisémosle a Koga por teléfono, ve que salió a buscarla a sus alrededores.-

En ese momento me pregunte ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido para que Ahome se encontrara ahí desmayada?

Koga llegó corriendo. Y fuimos a la casa del hijo del señor Katsuragi.

Al llegar a l edificio… me sorprendí. Era increíblemente lujoso. Pensé q era un edificio común y corriente, pero no se encontraba en los suburbios de la ciudad, casas ricas y cosas por el estilo.

Subí agarrada de la mano de Miroku, Koga estaba desesperado por llegar al departamento del hijo del señor Katsuragi, un tal Ren. Estaba el papa de Koga. Su mamá no quiso subir, ella espero en el auto donde llegaron.

Las puertas del elevador, se abrieron.

De inmediato vi que se abrió una de las puertas.

Ya nos estaba esperando.

Lo único que pude distinguir fue que era alto de cabello corto y oscuro.

Al irnos acercando más a el….

-Inu Yasha…- Yo lo apreté las manos de Miroku, el también se había quedado petrificado al verlo. Pero se contuvo para decir algo.

-Hola papá, pasen- fue lo único que articulo, por que Koga entro como loco gritando

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ AHOME?-

-Tranquilo- le dio unas palmaditas esa persona que creí que era Inu Yasha- ella esta en esa habitación –Pero esta dormida entra con cuidado. Koga entró a la habitación de manera sigilosa

-Pero hijo ¿cómo la encontraste?- pregunto el señor Katsuragi- Ah por cierto el es mi hijo, Ren. Pero pasen siéntense, Miroku, el señor Shotaro y yo nos sentamos en esos sillones que se veían muy lujosos.

El se sentó con nosotros en la sala, lo percibí muy callado.

Y ahora lo entendí a todo. Ella volvió a tener otra de sus crisis. Ella siempre seguía a cualquier chico que se pareciera a Inu Yasha. Eso no era lo grave. Su crisis nerviosa era tal, que llegaba a perder recuerdos de varios días atrás.

Esta vez, ¿cuántos días perdería mi amiga?

Dios que debo hacer, y para colmo no pude contenerme de llorar en frente de ella cuando Koga estaba junto a ella. Koga debía de saber lo de sus crisis. Siempre se lo dijimos miroku y yo, pero ella… ella… es tan TERCA… o más bien… no quería preocupar a Koga.

Demonios, como fue posible que Koga me encontrara sola en la cocina de la casa de Ahome para exigirme que le dijera que le había pasado a Ahome.

¿Cómo sabia que preguntarle exactamente? Y ¿Cómo era eso de que no recordaba nada?

No pude más, me puse a llorar de nuevo como María Magdalena.

No puedo creer q justo a mi me preguntara eso.

-Yo te lo voy a decir- entro Miroku enfadado, pero le rogaba a dios que no dijera nada. Peo empezó

-Ella desde que tenía 17 años sufre crisis nerviosas muy fuertes. –Miroku se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina- Pero siéntate Koga- Se sentó, inquieto por lo que le pudiera contar Miroku, se podía sentir ese sentimiento en la cocina.-

Yo solo observaba y escuchaba.

Que no el cuente al verdad por favor. Le supliqué a dios.

-Esas crisis fueron desatadas por un evento que nadie esperaba. La muerte de su hermano- Koga se quedo en shock y obvio yo también.

-¡Yo no sabia que ella hubiera tenido un hermano! ¡Yo sabía que era hija única !- Koga movió su cabeza.

-Mira Koga, esa persona no era un hermano carnal, sino que el llego desde niño a vivir a la casa de la familia de Ahome junto con su madre. Se criaron juntos, Ahome lo consideraba su hermano mayor.-

-Y ¿qué el pasó?-

Miroku solo me miro. Koga también. El silencio en esa cocina era tal, que hubiera jurado que parecía velorio.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASÓ PARA QUE ELLA SE PONGA ASI?-

-Ellos siempre estaban juntos, se cuidaban, su mamá dejo a ese niño en la casa de Ahome por que la invitaron a participar en un proyecto en Estados Unidos, y como la mamá no tenía mucho dinero, lo dejo al cuidado de los Higurashi-

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de ese chico?-

-Su nombre era Inu Yasha Taisho.-

-Y ¿puedo saber que le pasó?- Miroku no quería contar más, el era también su amigo, yo creo que mas que un amigo para el fue su hermano, todo compartían, ellos eran muy unidos.

Ese fue el motivo para que yo hablara

Miroku comenzó a llorar.

- Cuando Miroku e Inu Yasha estaban en el segundo semestre de la universidad, Ahome y yo estábamos en cuarto semestre del bachillerato. En esa época, el papá de Ahome ya había muerto, y la mamá de Ahome trabajaba para mantenerlos, pero también la mamá de inu yasha les mandaba dinero.

Ese día inu Yasha nos estaba enseñando Calculo, cuando a mi se me ocurrió ir al baño. Como sabes Ahome es un poco torpe y con todo se tropieza.-

Koga solo movió su cabeza haciendo una señal de afirmación acerca del comentario- Pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver con su muerte?- preguntó muy confundido

- Yo salía del baño cuando vi como Ahome se tropezó y callo sobre Inu Yasha. En ese momento a mi me dio risa, pero ambos quedaron en una posición algo comprometedora-….- Jamás me imaginé que eso desataría la tragedia- Comencé a llorar. Miroku se paró y me abrazo. Me dio un poco de papel -

-¿Sango puedes continuar?- Me pregunto Koga. Miroku solo me observo

-si Koga- me limpie la nariz y seque mis lágrimas

-En ese momento entro la madre de Inu Yasha. Tan solo recuerdo que llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y aventó a mi Ahome y se pegó en la sien. Ella quedo desmallada.-

-¿Es Esa es la cicatriz verdad?- fui interrumpida por Koga

-Así es Koga. Ahome quedo inconciente e inu Yasha corrió hacia ella, dejando a su madre parada. Yo también corrí hacia ella para auxiliarla El le gritó. "LA MATASTE MADRE, LA MATASTE" El la intentó tomar en brazos, pero su mamá no lo dejó lo jaló y lo fue empujando hacía la salida. Yo llame a una ambulancia por mi amiga, fui por botiquín para detener la hemorragia. Le puse en la nariz un poco de etanol y reacciono rápidamente. Ella me pregunto por Inu Yasha y yo le dije que su mamá se lo había llevado por la fuerza y ella salio corriendo

Y solo escuche que un camión se detuvo en seco- pero no aguante más y me solté en llanto

La expresión de Koga era de sorpresa, jamás se imaginó que Ahome hubiera pasado por esa situación

-Sabes Koga- Habló Miroku- Yo iba llegando a la casa de Ahome. Vi como la mamá de Inu Yasha lo jalaba hacia su auto, el no se dejaba, pero desafortunadamente ninguno de los dos se fijo que un carro dio la vuelta. La mamá de Inu Yasha lo aventó sin querer para tratar de meterlo al auto; pero Inu Yasha tenía más fuerza jaló a su mamá y ella quedo dentro del carro y el cerró su puerta y al hacerse hacia atrás el auto que venía a toda velocidad lo atropello con tal fuerza que lo aventó y se pegó en la cabeza con la banqueta.-

……

-Koga ver a mi hermano tirado a mis pies completamente destrozado, y prácticamente sin vida me destrozó el alma, me cambió al vida; desafortunadamente Ahome también vio lo que paso. Sango estaba llamando a la patrulla cuando esto ocurrió. Ahome se acerco corriendo, su madre salió de su auto y se quedó en shock, no se movía. Sango salió y al ver la escena lo único que pudo hacer fue que reaccionara la mamá de Inu Yasha.-

…..

- Koga, Ahome lo tomo en brazos, el no reaccionaba ella le hablaba, el no respondía, le gritaba y el jamás respondió. No te puedo describir la cara de horror, tristeza y angustia que tenía Ahome al tener a mi hermano. Cuando llego la ambulancia y la policía. Atendieron a la mamá de Inu Yasha y a el lo trasladarían al hospital más cercano, Ahome quería ir con mi hermano, pero la mamá de inu Yasha no al bajo de "zorra entrometida, bruja, acechadora de hombres destruye hogares" y se lo gritó en al calle y no permitió que Ahome fuera.-

- Ahome estaba llorando en al calle gritando, ni Miroku ni "Yo" la podíamos controlar, se aventaba, trató de huir varias veces quería ir a ver a un hermano, a su familia; ella estaba fuera de control. A pesar de que los paramédicos le dieron un calmante no le hizo mucho efecto.

Cuando la mamá de ahome, la señora Hitomi, llegó, la abrazo y nosotros a ellas no supimos cuanto tiempo nos quedamos llorando. Ya en al casa, la señora Hitomi nos preparo un te de asares para los nervios y nos quedamos los tres dormidos en al sala hasta el otro día. Nunca lo podremos olvidar.-

-y ¿no supieron nada del estado de salud de Inu Yasha?- preguntó Koga muy acertado

-Sabes koga- contesto Miroku- La mamá de mi hermano hablo con la señora Hitomi y le dijo que Inu Yasha estaba muerto y que no quería saber anda de Ahome, lo más difícil fue que jamás nos dijo donde lo enterró o si cremaron sus restos. Y desde ahí Ahome tiene la idea de que el no esta muerto intenta buscarlo en cualquier persona que se parece a el y esa es la razón de sus crisis-

-Koga ¿ahora entiendes por que somos tan unidos los tres?- dije soltando el llanto

-Ella ha estado recibiendo tratamiento de mi medio hermano. Seshomaru. Y ya no había tenido crisis desde hace 3 años y medio. De hecho desde que te conoció Koga. Tu al has ayudado mucho.

- entonces encontró a alguien que se parece a el ¿verdad? Hay que encontrar a esa persona y hablar con ella y tratar de que no se acerque a ella- Dijo Koga muy decidido

-Koga –

-Dime Miroku-

-Creo que no podrás hacer eso-

-Dime ¿por qué NO?- Koga reacciono muy molesto, jamás lo había visto así.

-Te acuerdas que el señor Katsuragi dijo que su hijo tomaría las riendas de su empresa…

-Y eso que tiene que ve….- entro en razón

-¿No me digas que es el…?-

-Si Koga es el hijo del señor Katsuragi, Ren.

Koga estaba incrédulo de lo que escuchó. Vimos como salio de la cocina sin decir nada….

En eso llega Miroku a mi lado, se acercó una señorita para tomar la orden de mi esposo.

-Pequeña Sango, crees ¿que estuvo bien contarle a Koga lo que pasó ese día? Y sabes muy bien que no le contamos toda la verdad- Me pregunto sin mas

-¿Cómo crees que hubiera reaccionado si le decimos que Inu Yasha y Ahome eran novios y, lo peor de todo, que Inu Yasha ya le había propuesto matrimonio? Sabes que por ese motivo la mamá de Inu Yasha regresó para llevárselo a Estados Unidos. ¿qué pensaría Koga? Prefiere al muerto que a mi. El la ayudo mucho. Tu y yo la vimos sufrir, llorar toda la noche por años, ay es hora de que sea feliz – le respondí molesta

- ¿Ahome ya sabe que le dijimos a Koga la verdad?-

- Sabes que no le dijimos todo, pero si ya sabe. Incluso que esa parte la omitimos. Por cierto, le volvió a dar los sedantes tu medio hermano.-

-Si me lo imagine. Sabes cuando le tocará sesión con el, para llevarla-

-Si le toca dentro de una semana-

-Debemos de hablar con ella, Sango. Debemos de convencerla de que renuncie, que busque otro trabajo, el estar con ese tal Ren no le va a ayudar en nada –

-Pero Miroku, ¿si esta es la oportunidad que ella necesita para olvidarse de Inu Yasha? Convive con alguien que se parece a el y si ella sabe eso, pueda ayudarle, ¿no crees?-

-Sanguito, no soy adivino, pero habrá que planteárselo a Seshomaru haber que opina-

-Eso si-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Próximo capítulo: " Jugadas del destino "

Gracias a todas las chicas que han leído este Fic.

ATTE.

AIVLIS


End file.
